The tale of two hearts
by apollogoku77
Summary: Lincoln is a normal boy who lives with his ten sisters, But when two hearts start to compete for his affections what will Lincoln do to keep everything in his house normal. Who is the one who will be the other half to his heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: I do not own the loud house or any other tv or movie charcters that I new characters will be introdeced and given a short bio at the end of the story. Lincoln in this story is Luna's age.**

 _ **The tale of two hearts**_

Lincoln's POV

I was sitting there watching Goku Black beating the living day lights out of Goku and Trunks when I heard a monotone voice say, "What are you watching". I jumped back a little frightened at the sudden emergance of my sister Lucy. The way that girl appears out of nowhere is astonishing yet frieght inducing at the same time. I collected myself and explained, "I am watching the newest episode of Dragon Ball Super while I wait for it to be seven o clock. Is ther something you need". Lucy looked at me with I do not know what kind of expression because her eyes where covered by her jet black hair. She opened her mouth and said, "Well I just came downstairs to watch Vampires of Melancholia, Oh and I hope what you were waiting for is not important because it is six thirty". I looked at my watch and saw that it was indeed the time she had just said. I scurried of the sofa and yelled back, "Thanks Lucy for warning me but I have to go". I bolted up the stairs straight to my room and picked up my Galaxy S9 and my wallet and got a sweatshirt just in case it go cold. I sprinted back out of my small room but did not notice the hockey stick on the floor and ended up triping over it. I felt a little dazed as i was getting up I placed my hands on something really weird. I was firm yet soft and it had a distinct round shape. I ended up squeezing it and I herd a girlish scream accompany it. I looked down and noticed it was Luan her face was bright red and she had a look of why are you doing this on face. I instantly let go got up and said, "I am sorry" and I bolted off as fast as my feet could take me not ever looking back.

Luan's POV five minutes earlier

I am at my laptop looking at the newest request to go work a birthday party for my company funny buisness inc. The listing was for a five year olds birthday party and it would be tomorrow at three o clock. I had accepeted the listing but the only problem was that I had no one to be my assistant. 'Maybe I could ask Lori since she has never helped ,but she will be on her phone for most of the about lucy, Naw she will scare people like she normally does'. She kept on pacing around the room untill she came up with the best solution. 'I'll go ask linc he always loves to go and help me with my clown jobs'. With that she closed the laptop and opened the door to her room and headed twards Lincoln's room. As she was walking to the door it suddenly flung open and out came Lincoln in a rush but unbeknownst to him there was a hockey stick I his way and he tripped and crashed into me. With my head still hurting from the impact I felt a weird sensation on my body. It felt good and relaxing but as I opened my eyes I saw what was happening and all I did was let out a huge yell. His face finally hit realization and he instantly got up and told me "I am sorry" and ran off even before I could ask him why he was in a rush.I stood up all red faced not with anger but with confusion. I just relayed it in my head 'I know it is wrong and I probably should not be thinking this but his hands on my breast actually felt really good'. I shook my head to try to get these feelings out of my head. It had started a couple of months back when I had hurt my leg walking in the park and he carried me all the way home with out complaning. 'Man he is so strong and so kind. I wonder how it would be to...' I shook my head again and hit my head stating 'Don't think about that that is really bad, but it still makes me wonder'. I just gave up and walked back to my room deciding to ask him some questions when he comes back from where he went.

 **And that is the first chapter. This is my first time writing one of these so any kinf of support is welcome and do not be afraid to tell me if there should be any changes to make. Next chapter should be up in the next two days so if it gets enough love I will try to get it out a little faster.**

 **Your Boy ApolloGoku signing off**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: I do not own the Loud House and any other items, tv shows, or movies that i may refrence in this story.**

 _Chapter 2_

Lincoln's POV

My mind was spiraling out of control. I didn't know what I had just done and in my head it felt good for some odd reason. No, I must not think about Luan like that. I have to concentrate. I can't mess this up.

I was heading to my very first high school football game. You see, I've never been one to go to sporting events, but I heard that this one was very special because it was against our rival school and it always got very hectic at these matches. So, as I was still replaying the events of what happened at home, I realized that I did not see Leni at home when all the girls were watching the Love Boat. She normally never misses that and I wonder where she could be. As i was pulling my phone out of my pocket to call Leni to see where she was I heard something very strange in the street that sat right near our school.

I popped my ear buds off to get a closer listen to what was actually going on. The unnatural scream of a girl instantly triggered my protective state. You see, growing up around ten sisters makes it so that when you hear a scream, you instantly jump in and try to figure out what happened, but that scream sounded oddly familiar. I made a mad dash down the street and what I saw made me drop my phone right on the ground.

At the edge of the street there was a guy holding a gun right up to the forehead of a young woman that was being held by her hair; however, this wasn't just any girl: it was my older sister Leni! My blood reached boiling point in an instant and just as quickly my fist was on his face. Something caused my ears to ring, as my punches kept on beating this man to a pulp my fury was slowly clouding my vision. After a few moments of blurriness I came to a slight consciousness and figured out that I had been shot on the right side of my rib cage . The last thing I saw before fading back into blackness were the sounds of emergency vehicles and my sister crying over my bloody body.

Leni's POV

I was just leaving school since it began to get late. I looked at the wheel looking thingy on the wall and it looked to me like it said six with some other number. Man, reading the wheel thingy is a lot harder than people make it out (I really wished Lincy was here to help me). So, to make it easier on my self I pulled out my phone that Lincy gave me to check the time. It was six but I couldn't make out the other numbers (Man Now I really need Lincy's help) I really needed to get home to watch The Love Boat since that would start in an hour. Or was it in thirty minutes? I really didn't remember since everytime Lincy would come to tell me when it was on.

As I was walking out of school, this young man came over and asked me, "Hey, Cute Cake. What are you doing right now." I don't know why but this guy gave me a bad vibe, so I just responded with,"I'm going home. Why?" He had a really scary-looking smile on his face as he said in a low voice,"I guess it'd be good of me to join you." As he was going for my hand, I had a sort of feeling that told me to just swat it away and I did. I then tried to run but he caught me and grabbed me by my hair, pointing what looked like a gun-thingy straight at my head.

"Listen you little bitch you are coming with me whether you like it or not!" With those scary words I just let out a huge scream. I was certain something bad was going to happen to me when, at that moment, I heard something crunch a few feet away. Within a couple of seconds, the evil man had let go because he got punched in the face by someone. I looked to see that that someone was my little Lincy. Like a super fast something, Lincy started beating the bad man so hard that it looked like he was really mad. But I heard a sound that made my heart and ears hurt. The sound of the gun-thingy echoed around the street and I saw Lincy fall to the ground in a pool of red liquid. I knew it was blood so I instantly ran to him and pushed the guy off of Lincy. He rebounded off the wall and as he was recovering getting ready to shoot me the police luckily came around the corner and stopped him.

I started to cry really hard because Lincy had put himself into danger to try and save me and he was really hurt. The last thing I saw before my head started to spin was Lincy's eyes gently open for a second making me feel happy before I fell into sleepy time.

 **That is the second chapter done. i am so sorry that this came out so late I did not think the story actuallly got uploaded and i did not check my email untill a few days ago so I hope I did not disappoint any one. Please leave any messages if you have any questions and make sure to leave a review so that I know if the story is going I would like to thank my new editor 1vanth30s0m3. Without him some of the direction of this chapter might not had gone as smoothly as it did.**

 **This was Your Boy ApolloGoku signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: I do not own the Loud House and any other items, tv shows, or movies that i may refrence in this story.**

 _Chapter 3_

Lincoln's POV:

It had been three days since the incident in the alleyway near my doctor had told me that I had just woken up from a coma that I had just suffered because of all the blood I had lost from the complications he had trying to pull the bullet out of me. He also explained to me that the bullet had luckly not touched any vital organs and had just nearly past by my spinal cord. He told me that my family had come to see me, while two girls in particular stayed more often than the others. He said that the one that was with me when I was shot had been one of the two, which was obviously Leni but the other one was someone who wore braces, which had to be Luan. I wonder why Luan stayed behind with me so much? I guess I'll have to ask her later. He also told me that my parents had to rip Leni off of me so that she could go to school today with the rest of my siblings. Poor Leni. She must have felt horrible for what happened to me. The one thing I really hate is when my sisters worry over me.

I checked the clock near my bed and the time read four-twenty pm, about the time everyone got out of their after-school activities. As if on cue, the door to my room flung open (like a lightning bolt) and at the door stood Leni. When she saw that my eyes were open, I could swear I saw tears well up in her own. Faster than the Roadrunner outruns Wile E Coyote, she flung herself on to me but what she did left me in utter shock.

Leni's POV:

The ambulance ride to the hospital was really bad. I had just woken up from my sleepy time and I felt horrible for what had happened to Lincy. I could do nothing but just sit there, staring at him and the ambulance people as they kept on looking at their little pieces of paper to check if all of his little lines on the screens were what they had on their paper. When we finally got to the hospital, they took him into the surgery room and held me outside. I was kicking and screaming for them to let me in but my family had just gotten there and helped to calm me down. My dad told me the doctor had told him Lincoln would be fine; he just needed the bullet thingy to be removed from him.

So we sat there, waiting for the doctor to come out from the surgery room. When he came out, he told us that Lincy would be in a coma because of all of the blood he had lost during the extraction surgery, but he told us it shouldn't take long. I felt like falling on the floor and crying but I wanted to be strong for Lincy's sake.

As we where in the room where Lincy was staying, my family asked me what happened, but i didn't have the heart to talk about it, so I decided to keep it to myself until he woke up. I even decided to stay with him in the hospital as they left to go home to rest. Well, everyone except Luan for some odd reason. This kept on for two days, me staying in the hospital as well as Luan for some reason (probably because she was just as worried). Our parents had to rip me off of him Sunday night because I had school, even though I wanted to stay with him until he woke up. But I gave in and went back to school.

School went by really fast and as soon as the ringy thing on the wall made its sound, I ran straight to the hospital. I tots had to do something today after school but i had nothing but Lincy on my mind.I ran right through the entrance to the hospital and right to the second floor where Lincys room I was approaching Lincys room I was just hoppiong that he would be awake and alriight. I pushed the door to this room open quickly and when I saw him sitting up and staring at me, I started to have tears in my eyes. I ran right over to him and, without thinking, I gave him a big kiss right on the lips. His face looked really weird but to me it felt really good. That was until I heard something fall to the floor behind me. When I turned around to see what it was I finally rembered what I was supposed to do after school.

 **And that was the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this one and I am so sorry for the cliffhanger at the end but that is to be revealed in the next chapter. About the comment made by Dogbertcarroll regarding how the story is structured I want your guys opinions on if it is better to have it all run on like a huge paragraph or to have it split in chunks as it is in this chapter. Also to Nuuo I will be releasing the chapters in a more timely manner it is that I have had very limited time before to do this but now I will have way more time so excpect it to come out in a more reasonable time to leave a review if you like the story or if there is anything you want to ask.**

 **This was Your Boy ApolloGoku signing off.**


	4. Update

Update

Hey there guys it is me ApolloGoku. I am sorry that the story has not been update as I promised. I have just started college and I wanted to start off on the right foot. I have had chapter four for a while but I have started to revise it a little because it is actually quite a long chapter. I will try my hardest to not delay this chapter any longer and i will have it out no later than two weeks.

Note number two, I have also been working on on a secondary story that I will mosty likely have out but I wanted to ask which story I should release. I know it is not linked to loud house but which one would most of you guys would want. I have one for dragon ball Z, or one for fire emblem. it all depends on what you guys like.

Remember guys you can always send me message personally if you want any info or if you have any question. Also feel free to tell me if anything in the story needs improvement. I am always willing to look into it and try to make it as best as possiblefor you guys cause this is all for you.

It has been your boy ApolloGoku


	5. Chapter 4

**Warning: I do not own the Loud House and any other items, tv shows, or movies that i may refrence in this story.**

 _Chapter 4_

Luan's POV:

I was sitting in my room, still trying to comprehend what had just happened outside in the hallway. My heart was literally still beating in my chest at what seemed like a thousand miles per hour. The weird sensation he sent through me was still fresh in my mind and it actually felt really good."No Luan you can't think of him in that way," I said out loud, not noticing that Luna was in the room until she called out "What are you talking about there mate?" I spun around and had to think quickly before I became flustered, so I did the most obvious thing. "Nothing much. Just debating on what to do about Mr. Coconuts. That's all." She looked at me with doubt but just shrugged it off and said "Alright, dude, just do you." I let out a heavy sigh. I really need to start checking rooms better when I enter them. That little scare took my mind off of _That_ situation and then I noticed what time it was."Hey, Luna. The _Love Boat_ is on." She jumped up instantly and ran out the room. I just stood there and laughed a little before following her downstairs.

When I reached the couch, I noticed something odd: there was no sign of Leni anywhere. She was normally the first one to be on the couch to watch the show. With a puzzled look, I asked Lori "Hey, Lori, you know where Leni is?" As usual, she just talked while texting, saying "I think she had to stay after school because she had some stuff to take care of." I just nodded my head in approval. As the show was going on, my head started to drift again to the moment that happened with Lincoln earlier when the phone suddenly rang. I got up and used it as an excuse to get my mind off of what had I picked the phone up, I heard what sounded like sirens and some shuffling of papers. What the person on the phone said next made me drop it on the floor and instantly run to the living room. As I ran in, Lynn asked the all important question "Yo, Luan, what's up?" I started to talk with a hint of tears coming out of my eyes."Lincoln was shot!" And with that small phrase, the house was thrown into chaos. Everyone was asking what was going on when mom and dad walked in, they themselves asking with a concerned voice, "What's wrong, girls?" I spoke again, now with full on tears rolling down my eyes and told them "Lincoln was shot. We need to go to the hospital now." Mom started to cry and dad tried to keep everyone calm and just said "Everyone get in the car now." With that, we all rushed to the car.

I was at a lost for words. The car ride to the hospital was one of major grief. Everyone, except for dad, were crying about what had happened to Lincoln and for some reason i was the one who felt the most pain. I sit there just contemplating the situation when we finally reached the hospital. As soon as we parked the car I bursted out of the car and ran as fast as humanly possible inside and asked about Lincoln. They told me he was just sent into the surgery room so I ran down the hall where the surgery room was. When I saw Lenny banging on the door to be let in I instantly ran up to her and pulled her away to calm her down. At that moment the rest of my family arrived and helped me calm her down. We waited there for what seemed like forever until the doctor came out and explained to us what happened to Lincoln. He said that he fell into a coma and that the most it would take would be three days but it all depended on wether he would wake up or not. We waited untill he was put into a room and we all went in to check up on him.

After everyone came in and looked at Lincoln they all went home to get some rest while Leni and I stayed with him. I understood why Leni stayed behind, but I didn't want to get into her personal space, so I didn't make any intention of trying to talk to her so as not to drag up the memories of the event. I felt really tired and found myself asleep on the chair near Lincoln's bed. I woke up and saw Leni sleeping next to me in the other chair. I sat up, hoping to see Lincoln awake, but to no avail. I remembered I had a party to go to, but because of what had happened to Lincoln, I didn't feel too inspired to go. But I did want to keep funny business in good standing and decided to go at long last.

As I performed at the party, I didn't feel like myself, yet I pushed through it. The jokes fell flat and I just could not feel the energy in the crowd. After I got paid, I quickly ran home and dropped my stuff off, running straight to the hospital right after. When I arrived, Leni was still there and Lincoln was still in his coma. I didn't feel comfortable enough to ask Leni what happened yesterday, so I just sat down and stayed there, watching Lincoln. Again I fell asleep and woke up to the same scene as the day before, but this time Leni was awake. And this time, I had the guts to ask her what had happened, with her actually answering me. She went on to explain what had happened in the alleyway and how Lincoln stepped in to save her. This made me subconsciously turn over to Lincoln and smile. In my head, I thought that was the bravest thing I had ever heard, but at the same time, I felt horrible, because if that bullet had hit any other place, it might have actually killed him. We kept on with this conversation until it was dark out. I realized that I needed to go home to rest for school, but before I left, I told Leni that tomorrow after school, she should wait for me in front of the school. She nodded and I left for home.

I was really eager to get out of school and go visit Lincoln hoping that he would be awake. As the day went on, I just became more and more desperate for it to end. When the final bell rang, I ran out with my books in hand to the spot where I told Leni to wait for me. I knew she would be there earlier since she got out thirty minutes before me. Yet, when I arrived, I was puzzled that she wasn't there. I was sure I told her to wait for me here, unless she forgot and just went straight to the hospital. Either way, I ran to the hospital and while I ran, a weird sensation hit me. I shrugged it off as nothing much and continued towards the hospital. It took me about twenty minutes to make it there, but in that short time, the same sensation that hit me when Lincoln accidentally touched me on Friday came back. It was really weird and made me blush madly, but I just shook it off and entered the elevator, going towards the floor Lincoln was on. That same thought popped into my head while I was in the elevator, which, again, made me blush but, again, I just pushed the urge out of mind. When the door opened, I walked to Lincoln's room, ready to see if he was awake. When I opened the door, I was shocked at the sight in front of me, so much so that I dropped the books that I had (surprisingly) been still carrying in my arms to the floor. They were kissing. They both turned and had shocked looks on their faces. Leni looked like realization had just smacked onto her face and Lincoln looked as red as a tomato. I felt heart-broken for some reason and on instinct, I ran off, only hearing the voice of Lincoln calling after me as my tears just flooded out of my eyes.

 **And that is that chapter. I am again so sorry that it actually took so long to publish this chapter. I had a lot of test and essays in class to get through but i am looking for a way to be able to get these chapters out a little quicker. Remember to leave a review and if you have any questions.**

 **This was your boy ApolloGoku signing out.**


End file.
